Monkey Hospital
The Monkey Hospital is a support building like the Monkey Village and the Shield Generator. In fact, it works sort of like the Shield Generator. It takes up as much space as a Banana Farm, but has the range of a 0/0 Buccaneer. It helps the living animals (monkeys or animal-based towers/agents) by taking the ones in its range into the hospital to heal them up to 100% HP when they have less than 20% HP left and taking them out back to its original spot when they are done healing. If its original spot was taken by another recently built tower, it would just take it to a random place in the hospital's range, and if all the space in the hospital's range is completely taken, the animal would NEVER come out until enough space is made (either by selling tower(s) or having tower(s) being completely damaged). It takes 10 seconds to heal 10% of the animal's HP. The hospital can hold 15 monkeys at a time. It costs $2000 on medium. Unlocked: Rank 48 Tier 4 upgrades unlocked: Rank 65 Tier 5 upgrades unlocked: Rank 75 Upgrades Path 1 1. Bigger Hospital ($1200) The hospital holds 40 animals instead of 15. Stats: Hospital gains a few floors, holds 40 animals. 2. Machinery Repair ($2500) Now the hospital upgrades to have extra special rooms to repair machines! Stats: Now could bring in machines (not buildings, such as Bomb Tower, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory) into hospital and repair them, rate of repairing is same as animals, could hold 40 animals and 20 machines. 3. Extra Care ($6000) Repairs towers even if they're slightly damaged. Stats: Now could repair monkeys, animals and machines that still have up to 75% HP. This is to prevent heavy attacks that directly damage the towers from, for instance, 50% HP to zero. 4. Summon Engineers! ($12000) Now summons engineers that can fix and repair buildings!! Stats: Now could summon up to 6 engineers to repair towers (e.g. TOTMG, Monkey Bank, MIB, hospital). Each engineer repairs 5% of the building's HP every 20 seconds, and up to 2 engineers could be on a building at once, including fixing this current hospital to sustain the tower healing and repairing! 5. Shield Generator ($10000) Generates a super shield like the Shield Generator!! Stats: Acts like a 2/2 Shield Generator. Costs more than the actual tower, but thinking of the affected range, it would be very powerful. Path 2 1. Health Care ($2000) The animals (NOT machines or buildings since they're not alive) healed by the hospital will be given a special health care treatment that makes the animal stronger and healthier. Stats: Animals healed would have 25% extra HP and receives 20% less damage and attacks 15% faster. 2. Faster Heal ($2000) Heals and repairs faster. Stats: Now only takes 6 seconds instead of 10 to heal 10% of the animal's/machine's total HP, and only takes 12 seconds instead of 20 for each engineer to repair 5% of the building's HP. 3. I don't wanna die now ($7500) The tower's dead body will remain in the battlefield even when it loses all its HP. Has a chance of survival if brought to hospital and healed quickly! You could also sell the dead tower for a percentage of the sell price! Stats: Even if tower loses all its HP, the dead body would remain. If it is brought to hospital within 5 seconds, it has a 75% chance of survival; if brought between 5 and 10 seconds, has 45% chance; if brought between 10 and 15 seconds, has 20% chance. If not brought within 15 seconds or if the tower doesn't survive, you could sell the tower for 25% of its normal sell price. 4. Summon Medics ($10000) Summons Medics Ability: Summons medics into the battlefield for 18 seconds, healing and repairing all towers in a large area. Stats: Cooldown: 90 seconds. Summons medics (and engineers if with machinery repair and has machines in the affected area) into the battlefield for 18 seconds. It summons as many medics and engineers as how many animals/machines are in its range. They heal/repair them for the given 18 seconds at the rate of Faster Heal, meaning that all animals and machines will get healed/repaired by at most 30% of their HP after the end of the ability. 5. As Good As New ($25000) Supa-Heal Ability: Instantly and completely heals all towers on screen!!! Stats: Pretty self-explanatory. Even repairs buildings! Still keeps the Summon Medics Ability. Cooldown: 220 seconds. Specialty Building: Bio training center Tier 1 ($1000): Decreases the cost of Monkey Hospitals and their upgrades by 5%. (duh......) Tier 2 ($1000): Monkey Hospitals heal towers 10% faster. Tier 3: ($1500): Every bloon/blimp that attacks towers within the range of Monkey Hospitals have their damage reduced by 40%. Tier 4: ($2000): When a tower is brought into hospital, a shadow backup of the tower will appear and attack temporarily until the tower is healed completely and brought back into its normal position. --Stats: This is like the shadow double ability of the Ninja specialty. The shadow backup has infinite HP, has the same attack speed and damage as the regular tower and if it has abilities, they are still available with the same cooldown time. Essential if you do not want the bloons to escape when the towers are being healed. *Increases the cost of Construction Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. Category:Towers Category:Protector Towers __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Protector towers